


Home

by jishcreator



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Comfort, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Home, James Bond/Q - Freeform, Love, M/M, POV James, Q/James Bond - Freeform, Romance, Safety, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishcreator/pseuds/jishcreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little 00Q drabble. I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

He has no idea when it happened. When green became his favourite color or the sound of typing his favourite sound. When hours in the field felt like they carried on longer and longer than the hours spent staring at monotonous tech work. When “pass me the soldering iron” became more exciting than “my dress zipper seems to be stuck.” It was all so silly. Pointless. Pathetic. Weak.

Perfect.

He has no idea when sweater vests, gradient shifts of sixties’ shades of brown, earl grey, and moppy hair

became comfort,

became consolation,

became love,

became **_home_**.


End file.
